


Detention

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anna Is A Bitch, Castiel is the purest most soft boy, Detention, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I'm not kidding he is basically a mother, Lucifer likes to draw, Michael falls off a desk more than once, More angst than I thought okay, Mother Castiel, Multi, Some angst whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: Sam and Dean are students at Sioux Falls High School, where Dean meets nerdy and shy Castiel in detention, which is also where Michael meets the ever-sassy Lucifer. Sam, on the other hand, is struggling to figure out who he likes-- Eileen or Gabriel? Sioux Falls, however, is darker than anyone would think-- and the darkness still threatens to swallow up one teenager. (Other than the angst, it's a lot of fluff and fun.)





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mainly Michifer with some Destiel. More Destiel is coming I promise.

Dean sighed and walked with his brother to detention. It wasn't like he hadn't been before. Sam, on the other hand, had not yet made it to detention and was mad as hell. The pair walked in and sat in the back, where they could talk in private easier and stare at the clock. Dean assessed the students silently, before he caught a soft faced boy with raven hair (his name was something like Cassius) quietly looking over at him. Dean smiled, waving ever so slightly before the boy reddened and turned back to the board. Sam raised an eyebrow, receiving a middle finger and a glower from Dean.  
"Alright," a cheerful voice said from the head of the room. "I honestly don't care what you do as long as you stay off your phones and be quiet." It was Michael Belloc, who was probably the most popular senior at the school.  
Hums of discontentment buzzed around the room before a boy finally spoke up. "Wait, how'd you get saddled with us, Michael?" He said.  
Michael looked taken aback. "How do you know my name?" He asked warily.  
The boy chuckled. "Dude," he said, "You're literally the hottest dude in the school. I think we all know who you are."  
Michael blushed harder than the blue eyed boy from before. "Thank you, Lucifer."  
'Ah,' Sam thought. 'Lucifer Alighieri, a senior who managed to have straight A's and yet end up here every other day.'  
"And anyways I'm here for service hours." He managed to say before looking down to hide his face.  
Lucifer's face turned from his resting smirk to one of confusion and contemplation. "Hold up, how do you know my name?"  
A boy that Sam and Dean already vaguely knew, Balthazar, perked up. "You have, to put it simply, the name of stripper quality. It's kinda hard to forget."  
"Oh, that ain't the only stripper quality I got." Lucifer said, turning back to wink at Michael.  
Shamelessly, Michael burst out laughing. If he was being honest, Lucifer's famed snark was almost the main reason why he was actually there.  
Dean kicked his brother in the shin to get his attention. "How long do you bet before they start dating?" He remarked with a grin.  
Sam glared at him for the unnecessary aggression. "I bet it'll be the same time when you and Castiel over there start dating."  
That shut Dean up fast.  
Anna Milton, the princess of the school and the biggest bitch the Winchesters had ever met, was looking like she was going to slit Lucifer's throat for flirting with her soon to be (or so she hoped) boyfriend who may or may not ever actually talk to her... "Uh," she said judgmentally, "Flirting with our monitor isn't gonna get you out, Lucifer." She spat his name like it was a sin to say it, well, to be fair it was the name of the devil.  
Michael turned to her, sitting on the desk with his face still flushed from laughing so hard. "He knows, he knows. That's not what he's trying to do." He beamed.  
That did not, naturally, make Anna any happier, so she just continued to play with her long red hair.  
"Oh?" Lucifer said with a fiendish grin that only ever could grace the lips of the devil himself. "What am I trying to do?" He inquired.  
Before Michael had a chance to reply, Gabriel, the famed prankster, cut him off. "Oh my God get a room!" He cried, his face dead serious.  
Anna snapped back into focus. "What?! They just met! They don't even have classes together!"  
Lucifer took the opportunity and ran with it. "Really? We certainly have chemistry."  
The class erupted into chaos. Michael fell off the desk and nearly cried from laughing so hard, Anna looked like she was going to explode, Balthazar was chanting God knows what, and Gabriel kept making lewd jokes.  
The boy from before, Castiel, who had been unfortunately seated between Gabriel and Balthazar, came running over to the seat next to Dean with panic written all over his face. “He's always like this.” He said quickly. “Lucifer is, I mean.”  
Dean cocked his head. “How would you know?”  
Castiel sighed. “He's my neighbor.”  
“Oh you poor thing.” Dean said sincerely.  
They talked for ages more, ignoring the hectic room around them, until the bell rang. Kids dashed out without a goodbye and into the empty-ish halls. Packing up carefully, the only people left were Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Anna. Dean and Castiel kept talking quietly as Lucifer began to walk out.  
Michael looked up, biting his lip. “Lucifer wait!” He said, just as Anna sulked out the door.  
Lucifer stopped, spinning around to face him and nearly dropping his sketch book. “Yeah?”  
“I…” He stammered, handing him a small piece of paper carefully. “Here.” he said at last, and rushed out the door.  
Lucifer froze, his eyes blown wide. He looked down at the note and read it over and over until he processed it. Michael gave him his phone number. He grinned wider than ever and skipped out the door in glee.  
Sam watched as Castiel left as well, leaving just him and his brother. “You got his number right?”  
“Hell yeah I did!” Dean said triumphantly.  
Outside the door, Anna was trailing Lucifer silently. She followed him all the way outside, and when he stopped skipping, she made her move.  
“What do you think you’re doing?!” She hissed, pinning him against the wall forcibly.  
Lucifer gasped as the air was knocked out of him. “What the Hell Anna!” He cried.  
Anna punched him hard in the mouth. “Michael is mine, you hear me?! Mine!” She snarled.  
“Woah, woah! Anna please calm down!” Lucifer begged, trying to get away.  
Anna brought her knee up to his stomach just as Michael arrived.  
“Anna!” He cried. “What the Hell, get off him!”  
The girl shrank back, releasing Lucifer, who fell to his knees choking and coughing. “I just… he was… he was making advances towards you, and--and you didn’t want that.” She babbled.  
Michael’s face was dark and stormy. “I think I can handle myself.” He growled. “And you have no idea what I want.”  
She scrambled away, leaving them alone.  
“Lucifer, are you okay?” Michael worried, bending down to the kneeling boy.  
“Yeah…” Lucifer said, wiping blood from his busted lip. “I’m okay… sorry.”  
Michael shook his head. “You don't have anything to apologize for. She’s just a crazy bitch.” He said firmly.  
Lucifer smiled at that, taking Michael’s hand and standing up carefully.  
They stood there, unbothered by fall’s cold wind in total silence for a moment.  
“Oh,” Michael said suddenly. “You’re bleeding!”  
Lucifer's smile fell, but before he could say anything, Michael’s lips were pressed against his.  
It wasn’t a desperate or needy kiss, it was tender and sweet, but also just kind of awkward.  
They broke apart, Lucifer’s face cherry red and grinning.  
“So, do you want to go into town?” Michael asked, grinning as well.  
Lucifer couldn’t find the words, so he nodded vigorously.  
They began walking slowly down the leaf strewn sidewalk, hand in hand and happier than ever.


	2. Midnight Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyped for SPN season 13 tomorrow! Also I wanted y'all to know I write this in class quite a bit hahaha. Whenever I write something deemed inappropriate I just scroll down so much so that no one can see it. RIP me

TIME: 12:13

D: You up still?

C: Yeah, I don’t sleep much

D: Dude, same here

C: So anyways is there something you needed?

D: Well… honestly I was just looking for someone to talk to that’s not my brother

C: What, if I may, is up with him?

D: Wellllll… remember how Lucifer was flirting with Michael today?

C: How could I not

D: Sammy and I made a bet on the way home.

C: … and?

D: It was how long it was gonna be until they started dating. He said that it’d be a week. I said it be less.

C: So?

D: Also on the way home... we saw them holding hands and being all dorky. Never before have I seen a nearly grown man (Lucifer) turn that pink so quickly.

C: AWW! Lucifer acts tough but really he’s always been big softie. 

D: I don’t even know if you’re kidding anymore.

C: I’m dead serious, he’s a total romantic.

D: Really? I still can’t see it

C: Okay, when we were kids I scraped my knee while playing with him and he felt so bad that he actually picked me up and brought me up to my mom saying that I needed neosporin and bandaids.

D: Okay that’s kinda cute…

C: He’s got a rough family, so he feels like he’s gotta be tough and carefree

D: Oh, I can see that now

C: Okay this is getting kinda dark… what’s your family like?

D: Well it’s me, my brother, and my dad.

C: What about your birthmother?

D: She died in a house fire when I was young. My dad put Sammy in my arms and told me to run. He tried to save her, really he did.

C: Oh my god Dean I’m so sorry

D: It’s fine, Cas

C: :-(

D: What is your family like?

C: it's just me and my mom and dad. They're the average American family

C: OMG DEAN

D: What's wrong?!

C: It's Lucifer's stepmom!!!

D: Woah, are you crushing on his stepmom???

C: No! She is the worst woman alive!

D: What do you mean??

C: It isn't a secret that she hates Lucifer

D: That's horrible!

C: One night I was at his place for the night, and we were in the basement playing. He went upstairs to talk to his dad but found her instead. I lingered behind the doorway and listened. She said things you should never say to a child, and while I let her words sink in I heard him cry out and I watched as he tumbled down the stairs.

D: Jesus!

C: I was able to stop his head from smashing into the railing when he got to the bottom, and even held him as he cried. He hates crying, because she hates it.

D: Is she still there? Can you see her!

C: Yes, yes she's arguing with him.

D: And?!

C: She's picked him up

D: How the hell can she do that he's 17?!

C: She's brought him inside. 

D: You don't think she will hurt him, right?

C: Not badly, not now. 

D: Can't we call the cops?

C: They won't believe the words of a now-teenage-child-witness. I haven't seen her really do anything to him in years.

D: Can I ask you something?

C: Yeah?

D: Does his parents know he's gay or whatever he is?

C: Maybe his father, stepmother is very religious… which adds to why she hates Lucifer

D: Are you…?

C: I'm bisexual

D: You got a girlfriend or boyfriend?

C: Nah

D: You free next Friday?

C: Yeah!!!

D: Do you wanna go to dinner?

C: I thought you'd never ask

D: I knew I would eventually.

C: I gotta go, Lucifer left a red card in his window and his lights are on. That means he needs to talk to me so… guess who's sneaking out past curfew.

D: Just don't get caught.

C: Nah, my parents are cool with it, they know Lucifer is deeply troubled. And I am an basically an angel, so I can be trusted. I meant him. He’ll be skinned alive if he’s caught.

D: You kids stay safe. <3

C: Of course, Dean. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I kinda hate this chapter. It'll get better lol


	3. Midnight Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bros.  
> That will be all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm singggggggggggggging in the rainnnn...  
> (Maybe you'll get the reference after this chapter...)

Castiel walked downstairs quietly. His dad was there waiting.  
“How bad is it today?” He asked.  
Castiel looked sorrowfully at him. “Red.”  
His dad scowled. “That damned woman! The second I find proof that she is hurting him I'm calling the police.”  
“I know…” He said quietly, slipping out the door and into the night. He ducked past windows until he got to Lucifer's, who luckily had his room on the ground floor. He knocked on the glass panes three times. Lucifer came to the window a crawled out, still looking badly shaken. They began to walk wordlessly until the arrived at the park just across the street.  
Castiel cleared his throat as they sat down on a bench. “So how was your date?” He asked with a wink.  
Lucifer visibly turned bright red and held his head in his hands. “How'd you know…” he mumbled.  
“I was talking to my friend who saw you and Michael. He was in detention too.”  
The older boy looked up with a sigh. “He's a really good guy. We spent time in town and went to his place.”  
Castiel nearly flung himself off the bench. “OH MY GOD YOU HAD SEX DIDN’T YOU!” He nearly screamed.  
“CAS NO!” He shrieked. “Calm down!”  
“Then why did you come home at like 12?!”  
Lucifer groaned. “I may or may not have blown him. Okay yes, i gave him a blow job."  
Castiel laughed. “I knew you would.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!”  
“I bet you two were watching a movie before it happened, or when it happened.”  
Lucifer gaped. “How did you even know that?!”  
Castiel laughed harder. “Have you not realised that you are the biggest romantic ever?”  
The other shook his head no.  
“Wow. What movie was it, The Notebook?”  
“No.” Lucifer replied. “A Clockwork Orange, actually.”  
Castiel choked on air when he gasped. “JESUS! I take it back, that isn’t romantic at all.  
They sat there and laughed about how awkward the date was at first, until Lucifer’s phone lit up.  
“Ugh… it’s my dad. He says if I come home now my stepmother doesn’t need to know.”  
“Okay.” Castiel said as they began to walk back. “She hasn’t done anything that bad yet, right? Not that verbal abuse isn’t bad.”  
Lucifer sighed. “Yeah, not yet. She was ready to throttle me for being late though.”  
They walked in silence for a moment, serenaded by an orchestra of crickets and frogs.  
Castiel looked down. “You know that you’ll always be safe at my house, right? My mother and father swore that. If she makes you bleed, makes you cry, makes you do anything you don’t want to do, you just come over. My father’s practically counting each day until he finds good reason and proper evidence to call the cops.”  
Lucifer nodded and willed himself not to cry. He didn’t need that right now.  
Castiel pondered how to word what he was trying to say. “You gotta get outta there, Lucifer.” He decided, whispering it softly.  
The other nodded solemnly. “That I know, Castiel. That I know.”  
By then they were back at Lucifer’s driveway. They said not more than ‘Goodnight’ and ‘Thank you,’ only hugging the other tenderly before returning to their homes.

The clock read 2:03 as Castiel walked into the foyer. His dad was seated on the plush armchair, with a mug of coffee and the book ‘Paradise Lost’ in his hands.  
“How’s he holding up?” He asked.  
Castiel shrugged with a small smile. “I swear that kid’s made of stone.” His smile dropped. “He’s hurt, yes, mentally, but otherwise not a scratch.”  
His father nodded. “I’d say that’s good but really it isn’t, y’know? Lucifer is a good boy, he really is. I can’t bear standing by while this is happening but I just don’t have evidence to show.”  
“If I see them fighting, I will take a voice recording, or if it’s from my window I’ll just record it.” Castiel added helpfully.  
Again, his father nodded. “I don’t know how Chuck lives with her, how he found it in him to marry her is beyond me. But he’s at work for so many hours. Y’think he knows what’s going on?”  
Castiel shook his head sadly. “No, no I don’t think he does. His dad texted him while we were at the park, said if he came home he wouldn’t tell her. I think he knows she detests him at least. And, Lucifer probably doesn’t open up to him because he’s afraid that his own father will hate him as well. It’s best we don’t tell him, I think, I will talk to Lucifer about it though. Unless things get more out of hand I think we should let him open up when he feels ready.”  
“Yes, yes I think that’s a good idea.” His sentence was punctuated by a yawn. “I say it’s best we sleep now.”  
Castiel agreed silently and crept back upstairs, careful not to wake his mother. He crawled into his bed, curling up in the sheets after looking at Lucifer’s darkened window. Opening his phone to make sure his alarm was set, he had to smile at the heart emoticon that had been sent after he left. He made a mental not to tell Lucifer about Dean at school tomorrow. Dean was a great guy, good grades, good personality, good looks. He felt himself falling for him yet it wasn’t at all alarming. In fact, he welcomed it. He closed his phone, then his eyes, and like he had love, he welcomed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all liking this??? I know, I know, needs more Destiel. I'm getting there!!!


	4. Guess Who Got Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small 'chapter' that leads into the next. Honestly I have a good name for the next chapter and it wouldn't make sense to have this little part.

One week later, Friday.  
Michael groaned and swatted at the alarm clock on his night stand. He sat up groggily, opening his phone to check if he had any messages. He couldn’t help but beam as he saw the texts that Lucifer had sent.  
Turns out, he was sick today, which was unfortunate.  
Michael sighed and stood up, throwing in clothes and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
His mom yelled up something about how he was going to be late, so he walked on out and out the door. The air was cold on his face, early autumn taking it’s effect. To his right he saw two boys, the WInchesters, walking there way down the road and chattering excitedly.  
Dean was going on about someone named Castiel, and about what happened with Lucifer the other night. Sam was concerned about Lucifer, of course, but he had other things on his mind.

Castiel walked down the road with the eyes of a madman. Lucifer had run into serious trouble with his stepmother the previous night, (He could hear them shouting) and Lucifer had told him he was sick, so he might not be at school. Castiel knew something bad happened. He just knew it. If he was at at school, and his parents at work, Lucifer didn't have anyone to go to.


	5. Dodge, Dip, Duck, Dive, and Dodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't get the title you have never played dodgeball in school.  
> It's from a movie I've never even seen tho...

Dean sighed and shrugged off his shirt, looking for his gym shirt in his mess of a locker. All they boys were out, almost. He heard the clicking of a phone’s keyboard from one of the darkened corners, but payed it no mind. He was jerked out of his thoughts as a locker slammed shut with a bang.  
“Damnit!” A voice hissed.  
Dean held his breath and listened, he heard sliding and a sigh, like a body slumping to the floor. He walked carefully over to the corner, where he saw Michael was, sitting on the cold tiled floor with his knees up and head in his hands.  
“Michael, are you alright?” He asked softly.  
Michael looked up slowly, his eyes sorrowful but dry. “No.” He replied. “Better than he is but no.”  
Assuming that ‘he’ was Lucifer, Dean understood what he meant. He paused. “Lucifer?”  
Michael nodded. “He got into a fight with his step mother.”  
Castiel had texted Dean all about it. “You're worried that she called him in sick and is actually just going to hurt him…?” It could be considered a stretch, but from everything he had learned in the past week it just didn't seem so out there.  
“I just-- what if she looked through his phone? If she looks through our texts, or even Cas’s… I don't know what she'll do.” Michael sighed.  
They both fell silent, musing at what could happen to the boy.  
The gym teacher, Rufus, shouted into the room, “Belloc! Winchester! We ain’t got all day!”  
Both boys hurried out quickly, Dean finding his brother and Castiel, Michael simply sitting somewhere away from Anna.

 

Sam couldn’t focus. He realised the day before that he had a crush. Not just one, actually, but two. One on Gabriel Belloc, the other on Eileen Leahy. Gabriel was cute, eccentric and funny, but it was kind of weird that he happened to be Michael’s adopted brother. He really loved candy, yet stayed in perfect shape, and adored playing pranks. Sam was surprised he wasn’t properly friends with Lucifer. Eileen was equally attractive, perky and brave, with big brown eyes. She was deaf, but could read lips easily. She would sign her words as she spoke as well, people made fun of the way her voice wavered when she spoke. Both kids were sophomores, and they had most classes together, which was nice. He couldn't decide who he liked more, and felt himself staring at them equally as much.  
Rufus began talking, so he focused on that and not his love dilemma.

 

Today, apparently, they were going to play the age old game of dodgeball. Everyone loved dodgeball, but probably not more than Dean did. Both Winchester boys were competitive with each other, obviously, but dodgeball was one of the only things they would team up on. Much to Dean’s disappointment, Castiel was on the other team.  
The whistle blew and the game was on. Michael was up trying to get Cas when Anna, who was next to him, hit a girl dead on. She cheered at her own success and threw her arms up… hitting Michael in the eye.  
“Oh my God!” She cried, realizing what she had done. “I’m so sorry!”  
Michael shrugged, gazing back with cold eyes, “Hurt me more when you punched Lucifer in the face.”  
Her jaw dropped. “I--I--” She stuttered.  
Castiel, in front of them, heard what Michael said about Anna. “You _what _?!” He hissed, chucking the ball as hard as he could at her stomach.__  
That shut her up, and knocked the wind out of her. Michael flashed Castiel a sorry smile before throwing a ball lightly at him. Castiel flushed pink.  
Michael burst out laughing. “Guess I won this one, Cas!” He jeered playfully.  
The boy frowned and stalked off to the ‘jailhouse’ knowing that it would be ages before Michael got hit and he could go back. His demeanor changed, however, as he spotted a rather disgruntled Dean sitting alone. He ran over quickly, sitting down and smiling.  
“So, what are you in for?” He joked.  
Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Michael is really good at dodgeball.” He huffed.  
Castiel sighed. “Yeah, yeah he is.”  
“I’m gonna get him good when I get back out there.”  
“If you hurt him Lucifer will be sad, and if he’s sad, I’ll be sad, and you’ll have to deal with me being probably aggressively overprotective of my neighbor.” Castiel deadpanned.  
The Winchester raised up his hands in surrender. “I’m not going to injure him.” He chuckled. Castiel was like the mother Lucifer didn’t have, and Lucifer was a year older than him.  
Castiel smiled contently. “We should make a bet.”  
“On what?”  
“How long until they actually start dating?”  
Dean was genuinely surprised. “I thought they were!” He cried. Neither had directly said ‘Michael and Lucifer’ but they understood.  
Castiel laughed. “They aren’t! They spend a lot of time together but never call them dates!”  
“Well why the Hell is that?!” Dean added.  
“I don’t know! I do know they got drunk on their first date, ‘cause Lucifer ended up blowing him, and he wouldn’t--” Castiel paused, his hands flying to his mouth. “I wasn’t supposed to say that.”  
Dean gave a small laugh at the other’s embarrassed manner. “It’s okay, you can trust that I won’t tell.” His voice grew quieter. “I mean, I am your boyfriend...”  
“Wait,” Castiel began, his cheeks slightly pink, “You… consider us boyfriends…?”  
“I mean, we’ve been on a few unofficial dates already… we’re going on a date today… and we spend a lot of time together… so yeah, I like to think we are.” Dean mumbled. “But if you don’t… that’s okay…”  
Castiel shook his head hastily. “No! No, I’m glad you think that. I like that. I like that a lot.”  
The two smiled at each other, both feeling kind of awkward.  
Suddenly, there was a hand on each of their shoulders.  
“Alright, lovebirds.” Said Michael, sitting on the bleacher above them. “Y’all looked serious so I didn’t interrupt you, but I’ve been out for a solid minute or so.”  
Dean laughed abruptly. “Ha! I knew you’d get out!”  
Michael raised an eyebrow. “Hmm, I do wonder who got you out like ten minutes ago.”  
“That’s just cold.” Dean replied, before being dragged away by Castiel.  
Michael grinned to himself. “Those two make a good couple.” He thought, before his heart sank in remembrance of Lucifer. His stomach felt sick, so he got up to ask if he could go to the nurse. Of course, he knew that Pepto Bismol wasn’t going to save his kinda-sorta-boyfriend, but it’d save him from throwing up in class.. The nurse was a kind faced lady named Jody Mills, and Michael found himself explaining that he was worried about a certain loved one, mentioning their rough relationship with their parents.  
Nurse Mills understood perfectly. “Yes, I know Lucifer.” She said sadly. “He comes here a lot to just talk, he’s mentioned that his parents aren’t always kind to him. I’ve tried to get them investigated, but he insisted that it was alright.”  
“He knows it isn’t, he knows.” Michael sighed. “It ain’t alright and he’s terrified.”  
Nurse Mills nodded. “Y’got that right, kid. I want to get involved, but teachers aren’t allowed to unless the student allows, and as long as said student doesn’t come in covered in bruises and cuts inflicted by their guardian.”  
“That’s bullshit!” Michael cried angrily.  
“Damn right it is.” She said, placing a hand on her hip. “I’ve been training to be a police officer so I have the right to do something. In a few weeks, I might be able to help the poor kid.”  
The bell rang loud and clear.  
Michael flinched. “I should go, I’ll be late to LA.”  
Nurse Mills nodded.  
Michael was on his way out when she stopped him.  
“Michael!” She called. “One more thing.” When he turned to her she spoke again. “Take care of him, would you?”  
Michael grinned in response. “I will, trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later on Imma write a chapter on Sam cause I haven't gone into his problems lol  
> BUT NEXT CHAPTER SERIOUS SHIT IS GONNA GO DOWNNNN


	6. It Begins

Lucifer awoke with a start. He had been dreaming, dreaming of his mother. It was a pleasant dream until his step-mother showed up and ruined everything. His father was nice in that dream, sober and cheerful like he used to be. Nothing hurt, until his mother slipped away, until his father met Amara and ruined everything. There were tears in his eyes, he must have been crying. He picked up his phone and texted Michael. He smiled down at his phone, seeing the contact picture he had set for Michael. It was from their first date, they were tipsy, each holding a bottle with their faces flushed from the drinks and joy. Michael had, at that moment, decided to peck him on the cheek, and so the photo was taken like that.  
“Lucifer?” His step-mother said, walking into his room suddenly.  
Lucifer’s heart jumped and he placed his phone down quickly, forgetting to click it off in the process.  
“You ought to get ready now.” She went on.  
He nodded, standing up and walking into the bathroom quickly. God, he hated her. After shutting the door, he began to brush his teeth. When he was done, he looked to the side of the vanity for his clothes. “Damn.” He said aloud, realizing he had left them in his room. The door creaked as he opened it, and as he looked out his heart stopped.  
Amara was in his room, gazing at his phone in disgust. She saw him as he came out, her face horrified. “You’ve been fucking around with another boy?!” She yelled, speeding over to him.  
“Amara--!” Lucifer began.  
“Save it!” She hissed, grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt. “And it’s mother, to you!”  
She shoved him into the wall mercilessly, before tossing him down the stairs. He fell with a yelp, each stair sending pain all throughout his body. On the landing, he whimpered and moaned, trying hopelessly to not cry.  
Amara cam down, her steps like thunder. “Someone needs to repent.” She snarled, dragging to the living room. He kicked and sobbed but she was relentless, dragging him out to the large wooden cross in the corner.  
Lucifer cried, his tears pooling up before the cross. He was on his hands and knees, murmuring unintelligible apologies.  
“What say you, _Devil _? Do you love that boy?” Amara asked viciously as ever.”__  
He hated to defy her in this state, but he couldn’t bear to say that he didn’t love Michael. “I love him.” He whimpered. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I love him.”  
His words aggravated her even more. With a howl of anguish she stripped him of his shirt. His body was adorned with scars, but she was looking for one thing and one thing only. A silver cross dangled from his neck.  
“Oh?” She crowed. “You still bear the cross, even in slumber. I wonder what other times you keep it on…” She waltzed around and picked up a candelabra from the table. “When you had sex with Michael…?  
Lucifer raised his head, unable to look at her from where she stood. “I don’t-- I-- I haven’t…”  
“Have you had sex with that boy?!”  
Lucifer whipped around to face each her. "I would be a virgin if it wasn’t for _your motherfucking husband! _” He snapped._  
Amara gasped. “Do _not talk about your father that way!”  
The candelabra came down like a strike of lightning, and Lucifer was out cold.__


	7. Singing in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this got dark

When he opened his eyes again there was a handkerchief crudely stuffed in his mouth. Amara was on the phone.  
“Yes,” She was saying, “He’s got a fever--- won’t be at school…”  
Lucifer shifted in his spot, finding that his wrists were bound behind his back.  
She looked back at him, her eyes like daggers. “Don’t.” She mouthed back silently.  
He froze, looking down at the wooden floor, praying for it all to be a dream.  
When she hung up the phone, he bumbled to his feet.  
“So,” She began, “I suppose you’ve seen _'A Clockwork Orange,' _right?”__  
Lucifer spat out the cloth and nodded. “Yes, yes I saw it with--”  
“My favorite scene,” She cut in. “Is after he kills the old lady. He comes back out in glory to see his gang there waiting for him…”  
Lucifer staggered backwards as she picked up a glass bottle. He knew what she was going to do.  
“But his friends? They aren’t glad to see him, think he’s gone mad. So with a flourish, one reveals a bottle and…” She extended the bottle to her side. “WHAM!”  
The boy screamed as she brought the bottle down, shattering it in his face. It was a frail thing, the bottle was, so it didn’t manage to knock him out. Instead it just exploded into shards all over his face. It hurt. Dear God, it hurt. He was felt small picks of pain despite the shock, when Amara grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the shards.  
There was a cry as Lucifer’s father came down the stairs. He was shouting at someone, but Lucifer was too disoriented to know who. He stumbled to the door and went hastily to the Novak’s, still in shock.

____

~

A crash, a scream, glass shattering, and a slam.  
Mr. Novak sat up from his desk and looked out the window. He saw Chuck and Amara arguing, Amara trying to punch and kick him. He couldn’t see where Lucifer was, so he began down the stairs. He was midway down when the doorbell went off. Running down the stairs to open the door, he found Lucifer in the doorway. The boy fell in, landing on his side and remaining unresponsive. Chuck nearly screamed, but closed the door and dug him over to a chair. His face was bleeding, his right eye had a large shard of glass in it, and countless other shards adorned his chest and neck.  
“Lucifer!?” He cried, earning no answer. He got up and grabbed his phone and dialed 911. “Yes, hello? My neighbor’s boy is here at 12 clover lane, someone hit him in the head with a glass bottle, he’s hurt.” He paused as the operator responded. “Yes, yes. I can answer all the questions in person, yes…yes… thank you.” He hung up and rushed back to the boy, who was bleeding out slowly. He needed to stop the bleeding, but he was afraid he’d make it worse.  
Sirens wailed in the distance, first quiet, then loud.  
Lucifer stirred. “Where am I?” He groaned.  
Mr. Novak shushed him. “Don’t move, you’re hurt.”  
The boy nodded slightly and drifted back off.

 

SCHOOL

 

Castiel was lost in his thoughts when the class phone began to ring, jolting him alert.  
The teacher sighed and answered. “Yes?” She said.  
She looked horrified. “Novak.” She called. “Come here.”  
Castiel walked up slowly, and picked up the phone. “Hello?”  
“Cas, it’s me.” His father answered. “Amara… she hurt him, she hurt him bad.”  
He paled. “Is he… is he dead…?”  
The whole class snapped into attention.  
“No,” His father said. “No, he’s alive, I told you, he’s a fighter.”  
“He in the hospital?”  
“Yes.”  
“Can I come?”  
“Of course.”  
Castiel paused, trying to keep his composure. “Alright. Alright I’m coming.”  
“Cas?” His father added quietly. “He might not-- make it.”  
Castiel hung up. “Ma’am.” He said. “I--”  
She nodded and gestured to the door.  
He ran out in a flurry of tears. He ran through the halls, ignoring the shouts of students and teachers.  
He wasn’t going to slow down.  
Michael was in study hall this period, he was basically the teacher because the actual teacher left him in charge and was rarely there. The class was down in the East wing, so Castiel kept on running. When he arrived, he nearly fell in the door.  
There Michael was, at the front of the room looking bored and nauseous.  
“Michael!” Castiel gasped.  
Again, the whole class tuned in.  
“It’s Lucifer!” he said, ignoring the extra eyes.  
Michael turned sheet white. “Dear God…” He breathed.  
Without another word or moment of hesitation they dashed out the door together.

~

Inside the class, Gabriel spoke up from the back. “So, we’re alone now…? Why’d he go so fast?”  
Balthazar chimed in. “Something's up with Lucifer, y’know, his boyfriend.  
“They are _not dating! _” A very insulted red haired someone hissed from the front.__

____

~

Michael and Castiel had barely spoken as they ran, now they stood outside the school.  
“Come on, there is a bus station down the road!” Castiel panted.  
Michael shook his head. “Dude, I can drive, come on!”  
They ran all the way to Michael’s car (Though it wasn’t really his) and jumped in.  
“The hospital is on 66, right?” Michael asked as they pulled out of the lot.  
“Yeah.” Castiel replied. “I’m gonna call my dad, I want to know what happened.”  
The other nodded, and Castiel dialed the number hastily.  
There was a pause, the phone warbled as it waited to get through.  
On the other end, Mr. Novak’s voice answered. “Cas?”  
“Yeah, you’re on speaker-- Michael’s driving. What happened to him?” Castiel said.  
“Amara-- his step mother-- hit him with a bottle. Bottle shattered all in his face, then she slammed him into the shards on the ground.”  
Michael slammed his fist into the side of the steering wheel but remained silent.  
Mr. Novak heard the noise and sighed. “I know, I know. I’m down at the entrance, so come find me.”  
“Good,” Michael said. “We’re here.”  
Castiel hung up, and they swerved into the parking lot. They parked, and jumped out the doors, running to Mr. Novak as they saw him.  
He looked at them sadly. “Come on.”


End file.
